lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost Media Archive
Lmwlogo.png WELCOME TO THE LOST MEDIA WIKI; HOMEPAGE OF THE LOST MEDIA SOCIETY! This wiki is a database detailing a history of lost media (audio or video, fiction or non-fiction), established in late November of 2012. We use a pretty loose definition of the term "lost", and as such, articles on anything from totally missing media to rare or unreleased media are acceptable. It's still in its early stages, so anyone can feel free to (and are encouraged to) contribute. Who knows, if we combine our efforts we might even uncover some of these highly sought-after rarities. Happy searching! BEFORE WRITING AN ARTICLE, PLEASE CHECK THE ARTICLE CREATION RULES. 'NOTICE BOARD' 'CATEGORIES' *Lost Animation *Lost TV *Lost Movies *Lost Recordings of Real Incidents *Lost Audio *Lost Music *Lost Video Games *Lost Internet Media *Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material *Miscellaneous Lost Media *Existence Unconfirmed *Found Media 'ARTICLE ADDITIONS' *'The Power of Love (Lost 1922 Silent 3D Film)' Added 06 Aug '14 NEW *'Stone Temple Pilots "Only Dying" (Unreleased 1993 Version)' Added 05 Aug '14 NEW *'The Don Killuminati: The 7 Day Theory Unused Tracks (Unreleased Makaveli Songs)' Added 04 Aug '14 NEW *'Tarzan and the Jewels of Opar (Unfinished 1964 Film)' Added 02 Aug '14 NEW *'Babe Pig In The City Deleted Scenes (Original PG-13 Cut)' Added 01 Aug '14 NEW *Hag in a Black Leather Jacket (Rarely Screened 1964 Film) Added 30 Jul '14 *Bela Lugosi Frankenstein (1931) Lost Test Reel Footage Added 29 Jul '14 *Bela Lugosi Dialouge (Lost Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man Audio) Added 29 Jul '14 *Bill Body (Early 1990s Animated Series) Added 28 Jul '14 *The Mask II (Original Project; Early-Mid 90's) Added 28 Jul '14 *Marie-Charlotte (Unresurfaced Early 1980s Puppet Show) Added 26 Jul '14 *Kartapus (Unresurfaced Mid-90s TV Series) Added 26 Jul '14 *Champions (Cancelled Superhero Role-Playing Video Game; Early 1990s) Added 26 Jul '14 *The Hideout (Unresurfaced 1971 Crime-Comedy Film) Added 26 Jul '14 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures "The Forever War" (Unrealesed Comic Book Story Arc) Added 24 Jul '14 *Dweebers (Cancelled 1989 Game Boy Game) Added 23 Jul '14 *Nightmares Recycled (Cancelled TMNT 2k3 Season 5 episode) Added 22 Jul '14 *The Sad Story of Henry (1953 Live "The Railway Series" BBC Broadcast) Added 22 Jul '14 *Mary Shelley's Frankenhole "Mother To Be-Sa" (Unaired 2010 Episode) Added 20 Jul '14 *Kyouryuu Densetsu (Unreleased Famicom Game) Added 20 Jul '14 *Sorcerers (Unfinished Albert Pyun Film; Late 1990s) Added 19 Jul '14 *In the Mind of the Damned (Lost Dunn-Lisak Production film) Added 18 Jul '14 *Hometown Girl (Lost 1948 Timothy Farrell Film) Added 18 Jul '14 *Yeah Yeah Beebiss I (Late 1980s Video Game, Existence Unconfirmed) Added 17 Jul '14 *The Million-Dollar Demos (Unreleased Foo Fighters Demos) Added 17 Jul '14 *Pokémon Episode 1 (Original 1997 Airing) Added 17 Jul '14 *Max Headroom Television Hijacking (1987; Lost Audio From First Transmission) Added 16 Jul '14 *Felix & Pals Puppet Party! (Missing 2009 TV Series) Added 15 Jul '14 *Felix the Cat (Shelved 2010 CGI TV Series) Added 15 Jul '14 *"Super Mario Land" Ambassadors Of Funk Ft. MC Mario (1992 Music Video) Added 12 Jul '14 *Macpaint 3D (lost 1980s/1990s paint program and other rare apple prototypes) Added 11 Jul '14 *Student Rick Lost Demo Tape (2000) Added 11 Jul '14 *The Electric Piper (2003 Nickelodeon TV Movie) Added 11 Jul '14 *An Evening With Stephen Lynch - Unreleased 2009 / 2010 Concert Film Added 07 Jul '14 *Bruce Springsteen Unreleased Tracks (1960s-2000s) Added 07 Jul '14 *Virgul (Lost 1988 Animated Series) Added 07 Jul '14 *The Adventures of Dewey the Dolphin (Unreleased 1991 Video Game) Added 07 Jul '14 *The Young Astronauts (Lost 1986 Animated Series) Added 07 Jul '14 *Long Walk to Forever Added 05 Jul '14 *A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants: The Movie (2011 Rare Direct-To-DVD Movie) Added 04 Jul '14 Category:Discluded